


Selbst schuld

by cricri



Category: SK Kölsch, Tatort
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, POV Jupp, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel und Boerne ermitteln undercover. Ausgerechnet in Köln.>Post in meinem LJ
Relationships: Josef Schatz & Klaus Taube, Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thots_tochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Humor/Crack - Schunkelmusik  
> Team: Melpomene  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor  
> Handlung: Thiel und Boerne ermitteln undercover. Ausgerechnet in Köln.  
> Länge: ~ 600 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 45 Minuten  
> A/N: Für thots_tochter, von der die Idee stammt, und ich habe eigentlich nicht mehr getan, als das runterzuschreiben … vielleicht kriegt es noch Nachwuchs, mal sehen.
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/219047.html)

***

Oh Nein. Entsetzt wich Thiel einen Schritt zurück. Warum hatte er diesen Auftrag nur angenommen? Am liebsten hätte er die Tür wieder zugeschlagen und die Beine in die Hand genommen. Ein wahres Inferno lauerte da auf ihn. Der Lärm. Die Schreie. Der Geruch. Wie hatte er es nur für eine gute Idee halten können, zu dieser Zeit des Jahres in Köln undercover zu ermitteln? Jemand rempelte ihn an und er stolperte nach vorne, direkt in die überfüllte Kneipe. Hastig wich er einer voluminösen Biene Maja aus, die ihn mit dem landestypischen Bützchen begrüßen wollte. Boerne war weniger glücklich, der nicht weniger ausladende Willi erwischte ihn. Das war wenigstens ein kleiner Lichtblick am Rande.

„Selbst schuld. Sie wollten ja unbedingt mitkommen.“ Thiel grinste, während Boerne irritiert seine Krawatte wieder richtete.

Er hatte ja nicht wirklich die Möglichkeit gehabt, aus der Nummer rauzukommen – Dienstanweisung war Dienstanweisung. Da hätte er sich höchstens noch krank melden können. Aber Boerne hatte sich das auch noch freiwillig angetan. Und bereute seine voreilige Entscheidung zutiefst, so wie es aussah. Thiel zuckte zusammen, als irgendjemand die Musik lauter drehte und die gefühlt 500 Leute in dieser Eckkneipe wie ein Mann den offenbar vertrauten Text mitgrölten. Boerne sah nicht weniger gequält aus als er. Und wie um Himmels Willen sollten sie in diesem Gewühl verdächtige Personen ausmachen? Karnevalshasser und Serienmörder, die in dieser Saison des närrischen Treibens schon drei kostümierte Karnevalisten ermordet und in Drohbriefen an mehrere Lokalzeitungen angekündigt hatten, diese Zahl noch vor Aschermittwoch auf elf zu steigern! Ein leicht bekleideter Vampir prustete ihm direkt ins Ohr und für einen Moment konnte er diese _Kölsche Befreiungsfront_ fast verstehen. Er packte Boerne am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn mit sich Richtung Tresen.

„Zwei Kölsch!“ Wenn er schon hier sein mußte, wollte er wenigstens ein Bier. Außerdem sollten sie sich schließlich unauffällig verhalten. Und wenn er Boerne neben sich hatte, war er wenigstens auf einer Seite vor Übergriffen sicher …

***

Jupp schlang den Arm um Willi und Maja, verteilte Bützchen links und rechts und zeigte Kalle hinterm Tresen zwei Kölsch an. Das war die Art von Einsatz, die er liebte: Köln im Karneval, und er auf der Jagd nach einem oder mehreren militanten Karnevalshassern. Garantiert aus Düsseldorf, ein echter kölsche Jung würde so etwas nie tun. Als er das zweite Bier an Klaus weiterreichte, nickte der leicht nach rechts und zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch.

Er wußte sofort, wen Klaus meinte. Die ganze Kneipe schunkelte fröhlich zu den Höhnern, und die zwei schunkelten auch mit, aber man mußte blind sein um nicht zu sehen, daß die hier nicht hergehörten. Der untersetzte Blonde hatte sich als St. Pauli Fan verkleidet – in Köln! – und trug dazu eine lieblose rote Fliege um den Hals, während der Dunkelhaarige als Banker oder so was in der Art zu gehen schien. Auf jeden Fall waren sie nicht im Takt und man sah drei Meilen gegen den Wind, wie fehl am Platz sie sich fühlten.

Er nickte zurück und rutschte vom Hocker runter. Klaus hatte ihnen im Täterprofil ja lang und breit auseinandergelegt, daß es den Tätern bei diesem pathologischen Hass auf den Karneval nur sehr schwer fallen dürfte, in der Menge zu verschwinden. Sie brauchten gar keine Worte zu wechseln, in solchen Situationen verstanden sie sich blind (und das war auch gut so, denn gehört hätte man bei dem Lärm ohnehin nichts). Nahezu zeitgleich quetschten sie sich an den Tresen, Klaus neben den Anzugträger mit dem Bullenbart und er neben den pummeligen Fußballfan.

Da würden sie doch erstmal die Personalien aufnehmen, und mit etwas Glück war der Fall jetzt schon geknackt und er kam doch noch richtig zum Feiern …

* tbc *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Orte – Joker (Gefängniszelle, Sommerchallenge 2013)  
> Team: Melpomene  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster, SK Kölsch  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor  
> Handlung: Thiel und Boerne ermitteln undercover. Ausgerechnet in Köln.  
> Länge: ~ 550 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 30 Minuten

***

„Das ist wirklich ungeheuerlich!“ Boerne warf ihm einen Blick zu, der, wenn Blicke töten könnten, ganz schön lebensgefährlich gewesen wäre. „Wie können Sie bloß SCHON WIEDER Ihren Dienstausweis vergessen haben!? Lernen Sie denn nie dazu?“

Thiel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn Boerne nicht viel zu früh an seiner Tür geklingelt und gedrängelt hätte, daß sie zu spät in Köln ankommen würden, und wenn er nicht noch diese bescheuert Fliege hätte suchen müssen, die das einzige war, was er besaß und was mit viel Phantasie als Verkleidung durchgehen konnte, und wenn er seinen Ausweis nicht letztens aus dem Geldbeutel geräumt hätte, weil er ihn nicht mit ins Hallenbad hatte nehmen wollen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Aber weil er überhaupt keine Lust hatte sich hier in die Ecke drängen zu lassen und sich zu verteidigen, griff er lieber selbst an. „Und Sie?! Warum haben Sie Ihren Perso nicht dabei, wenn wir dienstlich unterwegs sind?“

„Ich nehme meinen Personalausweis doch nicht mit in so ein Gewühl, das ist doch ein Eldorado für Taschendiebe! Und außerdem konnte ich ja nun wirklich nicht ahnen, daß Sie Ihren Dienstausweis zu Hause lassen! _Und_ Ihre Dienstwaffe!“

„Na die hätte uns natürlich geholfen.“ Thiel ließ sich auf die Pritsche an der Wand fallen, die einzige Sitzgelegenheit in dieser Zelle. Sie knarzte bedenklich. Hoffentlich mußten sie hier nicht die ganze Nacht bleiben. Er bezweifelte stark, daß Boerne für eine abwechselnde Nutzung der Pritsche offen war, und für zwei Personen war hier weder Platz, noch schien dieses Möbel auf die entsprechende Last ausgelegt zu sein.

„Die hätte zumindest belegt, daß Sie Polizist sind.“

„Oder danach ausgesehen, daß ich eine Polizeiwaffe gestohlen habe.“ Die Kollegen waren so schon nicht besonders sanft mit ihnen umgegangen, er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen was passiert wäre, wenn sie eine Waffe bei ihm entdeckt hätten. Der Kölner, Schatz, war recht enthusiastisch gewesen und schien felsenfest überzeugt, mit Boerne und ihm diese Terrorzelle dingfest gemacht zu haben. Der andere schien zwar etwas besonnener zu sein, hatte seinen Kollegen aber nur mit Mühe zügeln können. Thiel seufzte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es vielleicht wirklich eine schlechte Idee gewesen, nur mit einer Fliege als Verkleidung und mit Boerne im Schlepptau hier aufzutauchen.

„Wie lange brauchen die denn, um unsere Identität festzustellen! So lange kann das doch nicht dauern!“ Boerne tigerte immer noch vor der Tür auf und ab. Soweit man das tigern nennen konnte – zwei Schritte hin, zwei Schritte her.

„Hier sind heute Nacht zehntausende von Menschen in Gefahr.“ Thiel lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Alle Mann werden da draußen gebraucht. Die haben im Moment vermutlich einfach wichtigeres zu tun.“

Boerne starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Sie meinen, die lassen uns die ganze Nacht hier drinnen?“

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. Er brauchte Boerne nicht zu erklären, wie das mit dem Polizeigewahrsam funktionierte, das wußte der selbst. Und ob und wie schnell sich die Kollegen mit Nadeshda in Verbindung setzten, das konnten sie im Moment nicht beeinflussen. Er klopfte neben sich auf die Pritsche. „Setzen Sie sich. Aber vorsichtig.“

Na immerhin. Das Ding hielt sie beide aus.

„Sie sind überraschend entspannt dafür, daß man uns hier eingelocht hat.“ Boerne rümpfte die Nase. „Loch ist die richtige Bezeichnung hierfür. Ich will lieber gar nicht wissen, wann hier zuletzt geputzt und gelüftet wurde.“

Thiel nickte bedächtig. Gemütlich war es hier drinnen wirklich nicht. Aber immerhin …

„Sie müssen das positiv sehen. Wir könnten jetzt auch im Karneval unterwegs sein.“

* tbc *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Humor/Crack - verhört  
> Team: Melpomene  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster, SK Kölsch  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor  
> Handlung: Thiel und Boerne ermitteln undercover. Ausgerechnet in Köln.  
> Länge: ~ 950 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Das Prompt ist sehr am Rand … aber dafür ist es wirklich albern. Mit mir sind die Pferde durchgegangen ;)

***

„Vorsicht, Haupt auf Kriegspfad“, zischte Gino, stilecht als Winnetou kostümiert, ihm im Vorbeigehen zu. Die Warnung war gut gemeint, kam aber leider zu spät, denn ihr Chef war ihm direkt auf den Fersen und stürmte ins Büro, bevor er auch nur nach Klaus greifen konnte, von Flucht ganz zu schweigen.

„Ich hab‘ mich da ja wohl verhört, oder!“ Haupt baute sich vor ihnen auf. „Ihr habt doch wohl nicht wirklich zwei Kollegen festgesetzt!“

„Also erstens ist nur einer davon ein Kollege“, setzte Jupp an, aber Haupt unterbrach ihn schon gleich mit einem „Schatz! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“

„Ehrlicherweise muß man aber sagen, daß die beiden sich nicht ausweisen konnten“, sprang Klaus ihm bei. „Und verdächtig benommen haben sie sich auch.“

„Und dann diese Geschichte von wegen der andere wäre sein Rechtsmediziner, aber warum der jetzt bei einer Ermittlung dabei war, konnte er nicht erklären.“

„Und der andere hatte ganz eindeutig Täterwissen. War kaum zu stoppen in seinem Redefluß, ein ganz typisches Verhalten eines Täters, der für seine Tat anerkannt werden will.“

Haupt stöhnte. „Natürlich. Wenn die zwei beim Briefing dabei waren, wissen sie natürlich alles, was wir auch wissen.“

„Ja klar.“ Jupp verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt klingt das alles ganz logisch. Aber bevor Frau Krusenstern uns dieses Foto gemailt hat“, er hielt Haupt den Ausdruck vor die Nase, „da war das eben alles noch sehr verdächtig.“

„Immerhin besser so als umgekehrt – stellen Sie sich die Schlagzeilen vor, wenn wir die beiden nicht festgenommen hätten und es hätte sich herausgestellt, daß es die Täter sind.“

Gutes Argument. Klaus Talent zur Deeskalation war doch nicht zu verachten, vor allem nicht gegenüber Haupt. „Chef?“

„Das sind die zwei?“ Haupt sah von dem Bild auf und wirkte etwas ungläubig.

„Es ist ein privates Foto. Mit einer Frau Staatsanwalt Klemm auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt.“

„Das sehe ich. Die Rentiergeweihe sind ja nicht zu übersehen und der Glühwein, der da geflossen sein muß, kann man sich denken.“ Haupt gab das Foto zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Also gut, immerhin ist kein größerer Schaden entstanden. Und jetzt zurück an die Arbeit!“

„Äh …“ Jupp kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wir müßten noch …“

„Sie haben die zwei noch nicht rausgelassen!?“

***

„Mein lieber Scholli, ich wußte gar nicht, daß Haupt solche Wörter kennt.“

„Er steht unter Streß. Kann man ja auch verstehen.“ Klaus sah sich suchend um. „Wo sind sie?“

„Zelle vier.“

„Die haben sie zusammen eingesperrt?“

„Was willste machen, es ist Karneval, hier ist alles überfüllt mit Besoffenen.“ Jupp schob den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch und sperrte auf. Darauf hätte er jetzt gut und gerne verzichtet, aber da sie die beiden eingelocht hatten, war es wohl nur fair, wenn sie sie auch wieder rausholten. Klaus hatte sogar was von _sich entschuldigen_ gefaselt, was ihm persönlich dann doch etwas zu weit ging. Wenigstens wurden sie nicht gleich mit Vorwürfen empfangen, gerade dieser Boerne war ziemlich laut gewesen, als sie die zwei festgesetzt hatten. Im Gegenteil, es war verdächtig ruhig …

„Sieht ja nicht aus, als hätten die beiden all zu sehr gelitten“, kommentierte Klaus amüsiert. Ein leises Schnarchen antwortete ihm. Die beiden Münsteraner Kollegen hatten es sich auf der Pritsche bequem gemacht – soweit das ging, diese Zellen waren echt ein Zustand – und schliefen. Das Schnarchen kam offenbar von Hauptkommissar Thiel, dessen Kopf gegen die Schulter seines Kollegen gelehnt war.

Jupp räusperte sich.

***

„Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr ernst – mit dem Bild haben Sie uns identifiziert?“

„Das war das einzige, was ihre Kollegin gerade zur Hand hatte.“

Thiel fuhr sich durch die Haare uns sah reichlich finster aus. Mit halben Ohr hörte er, wie der aufgebrachte Rechtsmediziner Klaus was von wegen _Verklagen_ und _Freiheitsentzug_ erzählte.

„Mit den Rentiergeweihen hätten Sie weniger verdächtig ausgesehen.“

Thiel schnaubte und ließ das Bild in der Tasche verschwinden.

Jupp grinste. Ging doch, mit dem Kollegen konnte man reden.

„Jetzt mach mal halblang, Boerne.“

„Für Sie immer noch –“

„Sie wollten doch unbedingt mitkommen, dann beschweren Sie sich jetzt nicht, wenn’s ein bißchen ungemütlich wird. Und so ein Mißverständnis kann ja mal passieren.“

Jupp nickte. Klaus, der sich mal wieder viel zu viel Streß gemacht hatte, schien sich sichtlich zu entspannen. Oder was man bei Klaus „entspannen“ nennen konnte. Der Herr Professor plusterte sich noch einmal auf … und schwieg.

„Wir sollten dann mal zurück an die Arbeit.“

Thiel klang nicht sonderlich begeistert, dabei war das doch wohl einer der schönsten Einsätze überhaupt. Undercover im Karneval. Klar, gefeiert hätte er jetzt noch lieber, aber das war quasi die zweitbeste Option, wenn man zu Karneval schon arbeiten mußte. Während sie zurück ins Büro gingen, brachte er den Kollegen auf den neuesten Stand, während Klaus dem Professor eine Reinigung für seinen Anzug empfahl. Mit so was kannte der sich ja aus. Apropos, als erstes würde er mal dafür sorgen, daß die zwei ein ordentliches Kostüm bekamen. Irgendwo müßten sie noch Dick und Doof im Fundus haben, das sollte passen. Und dann …

„Kommando zurück, Jungs!“ Achims Stimme unterbrach seinen Gedankengang.

„Was?“

„Die Aktion ist abgeblasen. Sie haben sie.“ Achim sah wieder auf seinen Rechner. „Die Kollegen Ballauf und Schenk haben eben das Hauptquartier der Gruppe ausgehoben.“

Daß die Kollegen mal wieder die Lorbeeren ernteten, wurmte ihn natürlich schon, andererseits, die bösen Jungs waren hinter Gittern, und … er schnallte seine Dienstwaffe ab. „Na denn – Feierabend!“

Dann würde er sein Mißgeschick mal wieder gutmachen und den beiden Münsteranern zeigen, wie man ordentlich Karneval feierte. Klaus hatte er schließlich auch bekehrt.

***

Zwei Tage später, auf der Autobahn Richtung Münster.

„Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Sollten wir … also … müßten wir … ich meine …“

„Was in Köln passiert ist, bleibt in Köln“, entgegnete Thiel mit fester Stimme. Sie wechselten einen kurzen Blick, bevor er sich wieder auf den Verkehr konzentrieren mußte.

„Einverstanden.“

* Fin *


End file.
